Two in One
by Little Blossom
Summary: One shot Yoh/Hao - Hao always knew they should have stuck with him as the clan leader. Not that he cared. Personally, he thought that watching the clan fall would be great entertainment.


I wrote this awhile back. Not the greatest representation of my current writing style, but meh, I thought I'd share anyways. There should be more Hao/Yoh in the world, or in this case should I say Yoh/Hao. Yeah, that's right. Juli dearest asked me for a dominant Yoh, and as a result of that ... uh ... he probably seems a little (fuck ton) OOC. But I tried my best?

**Two in One**

"So what do you say, Tori?" The voice was soft and calm while his smile was placid. His stance was hunched over but relaxed. His head tilted down at the man before him making his hair fall over his face. He gracelessly shoved hands into cluttered pockets, his black slacks loose.

He sighed a bit to himself when he got no response. He didn't want to be here where it was damp and sticky. He could feel the dirt from the smoggy air settle onto slick salty skin, sweaty with the everlasting heat wave that hovered over the city like a blistering pocket of air. The alley reeked of rot and filth as brimming tipped garbage cans littered the cement, worming its way into small gritty crevices, bacteria infested rancid juices and all. He thought to himself that he could certainly do without all the flies and maggots thriving in this garbage utopia —_that's for sure_— as they buzzed and wriggled in the corner of his eyes like a dark omen for the future. Mildly he wondered if the smell would worm its way into his clothes as well. He tossed his hair back with a flick of the head and cringed mentally as he thought of Anna's displeased reaction. Yes, best get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Tori? I need an answer. There's somewhere else I need to be." A head cock to the other side and hair once more obscured his vision. He debated cutting it, but it wasn't really that long. He let his mind wonder on how Hao managed it all, but he supposed people like him weren't capable of being marred by imperfection. _So lucky_…

'_I wanna go home and listen to some music and maybe help Anna make some dinner',_ Yoh thought with a soft smile. '_I'll just have to finish up here quickly then'._Yoh looked down at Tori, raising and stretching his arms above his head waiting for a response.

The man appeared to shrivel in on himself the moment he looked up and saw Yoh's hair covered face. His dark anxious eyes sunk deeper into the folds of his face, being swallowed until they became empty tiny holes. His cheeks were grotesquely gaunt, his skin so ghostly pale and sallow that it seemed it had been scrubbed raw, bleached and washed out —and _repeated_ so many times that there was close to nothing there; ground to a fragile shrunken shell ready to collapse. But so consumed and flustered with self hate and embarrassment was the man that twin rosy points sat high on hollow bones as blood burned far too hotly under too frigid skin.

Yoh thought that it looked almost comical —this colourless concaving face with red spots— especially so since he'd seen this man in his prime, so strong, so handsome, so solid and there, and part of reality—in no way resembling this withered phantom.

"I… I- what…. I, no… nonononono… I mean, I-" he fumbled and stuttered in a voice that cracked and broke like strings snapping violently on the violin he held deep in his heart. He almost sobbed at the thought. He should've lost the _right_ to feel the instrument so immersed within him and in harmony with his emotions. After all, he'd pawned the family treasure in a moment of weakness without a glance of consideration. All because he was too weak and consumed with guilt.

Weak. He was always so _weak_, and he hated that even more than he hated his helplessness. He had the mental will of an insect —and the fall down was so vast and painful as the wings weren't ripped off with malice, but instead with the hard undertone of concrete efficiency; accompanied by a careless nonchalant shrug.

"Tori," the teen grinned with an easy flash of teeth, "just a simple yes or no is all I want. You know the result either way, so just pick the path of your choosing. I even gave you an extra few days. Besides," and he chuckled lightly here in bright tones, humour lacing his voice, "I don't suppose you want to continue inhaling garbage." Yoh scrunched up his face in feigned disgust, kind smile still there in the gentle curve of his generous mouth.

Tori shuddered as his bony shoulders collapsed in on him in an act of resignation. He raked dirty nails through his greasy, mussed up hair. He hated this, his skin was tanned from being out all the time, dark with grime and god knows what else. Hands were stared at, mud filled lines and sagging skin off bones like a poorly pitched tent made them up. The lighter shade of skin that had marked his cherished wedding band had burnt and faded into the dark of his hands long ago. These hands, stripped bare of purpose and identity, he really wasn't able to hang onto anything.

Couldn't _hope_ to do anything…

Small sunken eyes kept focused on that benevolent smile, and he cringed and croaked as he said his next words. "I'm sorry, I can't… I really, just can't." His heart froze as he forgot to breath, air sitting in pressurized lungs.

An exasperated sigh fell from that unoffending reedy mouth. "Really? That's a shame. Ah well, can't be helped."

Tori moved his gaze upward as the smile on the boy's lips remained unchanged. _Wrong. Fucked up._ That's what he thought. Like pins holding back and shackling the skin of his scalp, brain exposed to potential disfigurement— potential pain, horror, cruelty all somewhere behind that benevolent smile. That smile ready to change, fast enough to cause whiplash.

He whimpered as he felt his beloved violin bow join the strings in the coffin as it snapped along with his resigned calm, horse hairs strangling his nerves as they barely held together.

This… this _boy's_ eyes… two obsidian pools of warmth, inviting you in and far from the frigid terror that can be seen from his brother. They were as cozy, kind and lax as his smile, soft and gentle. But trapped in the shadows of the overhang of his bangs was something unseen. Something was there, and it was real. But at the same time it was hidden and undetectable to the point where everything contradicted each other. He wanted it gone, to disappear. The caged presence waiting so patiently that is was maddening.

"My… my family, please! Just, see no harm comes to them… I-" To his immediate shame he felt hot tears streaking down to his chin and off to splash upon the littered ground, creating clean sweeps of wavering lines in his soiled face. _Just_ this. _Only_ this. If he could just be sure of this one thing. Then maybe… _maybe_… "I just… please! I beg-"

Snap!

Yoh heard the wail of a siren in the distance as he moved, hands still in the pocket of his pants.

"Ara… Tori, I really hate to see someone like you beg." Yoh shook his head, shadows flickering side to side over his face with the swish of his bangs. He put his suspended foot down at the same Tori hit the ground, neck broken and snapped like the neck of the violin Yoh acquired from a pawn shop.

He crouched over the cooling body, smile looking sad without being sad at all "And I'm sorry to say that I took care of your family before seeing you today. After all," the chuckle that came through was just as light, the tones just a bright as before, only this time, amusement hung heavy like a child's would, "I gave you a few extra days, that calls for some extra payment."

Humming one of his favourite songs by Bob to himself, Yoh wiped his brow, giving a relieved sigh.

"I suppose I can head on home now," he smiled happily to himself, "a bath sounds really good right about now!"

He checked his watch.

Oh _shit_.

"Anna's going to kill me! She's going to kill me! Sorry I couldn't stay longer Tori. Sorry how it all turned out, it was really cool knowing you while it lasted. But, guh! She's going to make me do more training, I know it!"

Hopping over the body, Yoh ran off as fast as he could –thoughts of vengeful blonds haunting his mind. He was out of the alley in a blink of the eye, no proof of his existence there to ever be known. All that remained couldn't speak, mouth and face smothered in a filthy puddle, creepy crawlies driven by hunger making their way over to the cooling body.

Yoh never looked back.

* * *

"You're late." The voice was deadpanned, steely blue eyes giving away nothing as they bore directly into his.

"I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry Anna! I just got caught up in what I was doing." It was to his dismay that she never found his sheepish grin endearing. In fact, her eyes narrowed a fraction further.

"What you were doing? Sleeping by the river bank again more like it."

His mind turned into a whirlwind of panic. "I'm really sorry! And dinner smells good! You cook really well. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help! Do you need help cleaning up? Oh and-"

"Five hours," she cut in, voice like a knife and solid.

He blinked. "What?"

"That's how many hours of lessons will be added on tomorrow."

Yoh looked stricken and horrified. "Nooo! That's so heartless!"

A dark flash of icy blue and slit pupils.

"What was that?"

"How thoughtful?"

He could feel the beads of sweat dripping down his neck and back one by one. If there's someone with a worse glare than Anna… well, he really felt sorry for those around that person.

The pause went on for a bit longer, Yoh's brain freaking out more and more as each second passed on and she had yet to blink.

"That's that I thought. You're the Asakura heir, you have certain qualifications you still need to fulfill.

And with that she pulled away to Yoh's immense relief. Though, his mind still protested and cried a bit at the thought of prolonged lessons. Even when making him study quiet things like history and politics, he still ended up hurt by the end of it.

Granted, when making him practise Kendo he always wound up even more hurt …

It was such a pain being the heir of the clan. All politics and stress. Yoh silently cursed how his twin got out of it. Just because he was deemed the evil twin and cast from the clan, Yoh didn't see why all the duties got passed onto him. Ah well, he couldn't stay too mad at Hao. Hao was just living how he wanted to. And no matter how shady and morbid his twin's life was they still had fun.

Yoh stretched as he made his way to the dining table.

"I was really serious when I said dinner smelled good Anna."

She shot him a cold look over her shoulder. "Flattery will get you no where."

Yoh thought she seemed pleased all the same.

Dinner went by painlessly to Yoh's immense relief. He even seemed to get back on her good side when he cleaned up everything for her. He made sure he did a good job, for he had found a pattern. The happier Anna was the less pain he felt.

Soon after he had finished drying the last dish, he headed to the entrance to put his shoes on.

Yawning, he used one hand to tug one shoe onto his right foot while the other rubbed tiredly at his eye. He wanted to sleep. He usually wanted to sleep, but he really did feel tired this time. Unfortunately for Yoh his days never seemed to finish when he wanted them too.

"You're going to see him again, aren't you?"

Yoh paused stepping out the door. He turned and gave Anna a sincere smile. "Well, he is my brother all the same. Grandpa told me to keep an eye on him anyways, since I'm the only one he ever got close to. It's so-"

"Yes, yes. It's to make sure he's not going to do anything to further shame this clan. Disowned or not, out clan feels responsible for sending him out into the world. I will admit it's been working so far, there's no bounty on his head, whether he deserves to have one or not doesn't concern them. I still don't like it though, since you're not technically the head yet. It worries me."

"Hao wouldn't do anything to me."

Anna gave him a tired look. "That's not what I'm worried about."

"It's not?"

"No."

Yoh waited for an answer, but he never got one as Anna turned away from him and headed to her room. So with a confused shrug we went on his way, slipping his headphones over his ears and turning on his beloved CD player.

He would never hear what Anna wanted to say.

_Hao already has more of your trust and understands you more than I do. When you see him that gap widens. One day he may take you away… or rather, one day you'll take him away._

* * *

"You should really keep your window closed. You never know what kinds of dangerous people could waltz into your room," chided Yoh as he climbed over the windowsill.

Hao, who was calmly sitting on the bed brushing his hair, merely glanced at his twin with a bored look. They both knew he only kept that window open for Yoh to get in, not wanting to be bothered with going through all the security on the first floor. And despite the claimed danger, it was the third floor and any danger wouldn't be a threat by the time Hao was through with them.

"Dangerous people? Yoh, you're by far the most dangerous person I know that would ever climb through _anyone's _window."

Yoh had the gall to look somewhat puzzled. "Ara? What could I possible do to a person?"

_'Snap their neck apparently because that's what the clean-up crew found,'_Hao mused.

"You don't need to act the ignorant fool when you're here, brother."

Yoh pouted. "Ignorant fool? You're so mean Hao. I just try to help you and I get called names. See if I do any jobs for you anymore."

Hao put down his brush and turned to face him, damp strands making the long hair straighter than normal. "You wouldn't quit, you enjoy it too much."

"Well," smiled Yoh, "I need some sort of stress relief from Anna's training. You're all so cruel, leaving me in charge of the clan." Yoh made a face. "It's way too much effort."

"Ah, my lazy younger brother. It'll toughen you up in the future."

Yoh didn't look all that convinced. "Did you get my present?"

Hao smiled warmly at Yoh, something his men never saw. "The broken violin of Tori's? I did. How thoughtful. Should I add it to my collection? It was a true pity he no longer wanted to take part in my group, he was a talented fighter."

"Way too weak emotionally though, Hao. You need to work on the kind of people you recruit."

"Why should I bother when I have you to take care of it for me? If I don't give you something to do you'll grow bored."

Yoh made yet another face. "This is abuse. Just because you're older doesn't mean you can treat me this way," he whined.

Hao stood and made his way over to Yoh, eyes narrowing in a calculating manner as he crossed his arms. "You complain too much. Maybe I should stop giving you things to do and send a letter to dear Anna telling her to train you some more. Someone as childish as you couldn't possibly run a clan."

Hao watched as his brother, horrified, used a hand to cover his gaping mouth, breath catching in his throat. Hao wasn't convinced though, as Yoh's eyes —though widened— looked far too calculating.

"B-but," Hao continued to watch Yoh carry out the façade, "that's far too cruel for anyone to endure! You wouldn't make Anna train me more! I'll die! I'll really be killed!" Yoh cried.

"No pity from me," Hao immediately dismissed. He headed back towards the bed, closing the blinds on the way. "I'm going to bed now, you can see yourself out."

Yoh's horror vanished like it was never there, his face now calm and kind despite somehow looking menacing at the same time.

"Bed already? But if you give me over to Anna you're hardly ever gonna see me. _Every little moment should count,_" stressed Yoh.

"You're not taking what I said seriously anyways." Hao got under the covers.

"You're right, I'm not. You need me too much to have Anna taking up all of my time." He saw Hao make a movement out of the corner of his eye. "Should you really be turning out the lights now? I thought you'd wait until I leave." His eyes narrowed and glinted darkly, looking more like Hao than his friends ever saw. "That's dangerous."

Hao's right eye raised and his smile turned mocking. "You think I'm scared of you? The boy that sleeps with a nightlight?"

"Most people don't find it funny when they catch me alone without that nightlight," Yoh returned evenly, throwing a Hao-like smile back, "You should know that more than anyone."

They stared at each other for a long while, the black of their eyes missing not even a heartbeat. Hao's lips were pressed thinly together, his look severe, while Yoh once again wore his kind, disarming smile and his gaze gentle. Despite being identical twins, they didn't seem it when their characters were so radically different.

No one but them realized how easily that could change. Like the flip side of a coin.

Hao's unkind face turned kind, eyes turning soft as he looked at Yoh. "But I like you no matter who you are." And with that, he reached for his lamp.

The lights turned off, and it was impossible to see Yoh's expression then.

"Hao," a voice sighed, light and giddy, "you didn't even keep the blinds open. No street lights and no nightlight. I thought you'd want to be able to at least _walk_ in the morning."

Hao heard footsteps approach him, deliberately slow. "You should know I sleep best with no light. It's easier to find a sense of peace."

The footsteps paused beside his bed. "We really are different aren't we?" the voice cooed, mad and delightful. "I never feel more alive than when I'm in the dark."

"There's a reason I never give you night jobs anymore, it's the reason why the clean-up crews started hating you in the first place. Took them hours they used to complain."

"Hmm? But I can't see people die properly in the dark. If I can't see it, I want to _feel_ it," replied Yoh, his voice sounding dreamy.

"And people think I have issues. They obviously haven't met you".

"They might of. I just give off a nicer impression." Yoh slid onto the bed, straddling Hao. "It's been too long. This is gonna be fun."

"Then they're fortunate enough not to know you well," said Hao, ignoring the hand sliding through his neatly brushed hair.

"Hmm? I don't feel like talking anymore. You're distracting me with things that don't involve fucking you."

"Language now Yo-!"

Yoh dove down then, mouth covering Hao's with a commanding violence. It was hot and wet and lewd. Yoh bit hard with his canines until blood was tasted, coating his tongue in generous amounts, sliding across and down his throat with decedent ease.

And Yoh loved it.

He ground his hips hard into Hao until the other whined with an approving keening voice that came from the back of the throat, almost choking on Yoh's tongue.

Yoh had Hao pinned with bruising force, mouth moving viciously hard with the bite of teeth.

Hao could feel Yoh everywhere. Body, limbs, head. Everything getting hot and slick, breathing becoming nothing more than desperate rasps, brains dissolving as other parts got achingly hard. He could feel himself losing it as he often did when Yoh was involved. He often found everything spinning out of control with Yoh every darkness pulled a silk veil over their eyes, tempting and twisted. Yoh who was wild and free, conscience and guilt left behind when light couldn't hold him anymore. When Yoh couldn't see, much of himself was blinded, the gate keepers of his control. When Yoh couldn't see...

Much of him was released.

And yet Hao always found himself enjoying the ride.

Yoh meant the world to Hao. Yoh who could take Hao away from the world with a simple flick of the switch or even one of his benevolent smiles that was nothing but a lie. Yoh who could not be contained or moved by anyone. Yoh who was more dangerous than him and his men combined.

And when the final thrust to blissful oblivion came, it was then that Hao always knew, without any hesitation in his being that no one could take this away from him.

For Yoh was _his_.

* * *

Hao watched Yoh leave in the morning, his face becoming sunrise from the darkness of night with the opening of the blinds.

It was in the beginning of the new day though, after he'd showered and right before he was off to deal with his men, that reality sunk back in. No one could take Yoh away. That was true but not completely accurate in context, because no current could take Yoh anywhere.

Only Yoh could. Yoh was the only person that could take himself away from anything.

Only Yoh's mind knew what Yoh wanted. And Yoh _always_ got what he wanted.

Hao knew Yoh would always make sure he was with him. And part of him (a very small part mind you) felt sorry for the future of the clan, knowing they should've remained with the tradition where the older inherits.

They see the Yoh that even though he's lazy, he's kind, reliable, and easy to handle (easy to control).

They don't see what Hao saw. They didn't see a boy who could wreck a life with a careless and pleasant smile. Yoh, who could turn into a monster with the falling of darkness, becoming wild and impossible to leash. There was so much that they didn't know, even the most basic part of Yoh.

They didn't know Yoh was absolutely and utterly insane.

_~Fin~_

* * *

Aha I have no idea what I wrote. Hello OOC. Feel free to smack me around the block (constructively) a few times with some feedback if you'd like.


End file.
